1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information display system using a head mounted display device.
2. Related Art
A head mounted display device that is mounted on the head of an observer to form a virtual image on the viewing area of the observer is known (for example, refer to JP-A-10-307698 and JP-A-2011-134054). The head mounted display device is also referred to as a head mounted display (HMD), and there are a non-transmissive head mounted display device that blocks the field of view of the user in a state where the user wears the head mounted display device and a transmissive head mounted display device that does not block the field of view of the user in a state where the user wears the head mounted display device.
On the other hand, a technique called augmented reality (AR) that presents additional information for the real environment using a computer is known. As methods of realizing the augmented reality, a method using image recognition and a method based on a pass-through method are known. In the method using image recognition, information for additional presentation is generated by performing image recognition of an image of the outside scene captured by a WEB camera, for example. In the method based on a pass-through method, information for additional presentation is generated using current position information acquired by the GPS and azimuth information acquired by the electronic compass, for example. In the non-transmissive head mounted display device, an image in which the image of the outside scene and the information for additional presentation generated as described above are superimposed is displayed on the liquid crystal display. Therefore, the user can feel the augmented reality. In the transmissive head mounted display device, only the information for additional presentation generated as described above is displayed on the liquid crystal display. The user can feel the augmented reality by viewing both the information for additional presentation, which is displayed as a virtual image through the liquid crystal display, and the actual outside scene, which is viewed through the lens in front of the eyes.
In recent years, a social networking service (SNS) using such augmented reality has become known. The social networking service using the augmented reality will also be referred to as “AR-SNS service” hereinafter. A server that provides the AR-SNS service has a storage unit that stores tags (text, images, and the like to be published) transmitted from various client apparatuses. The client apparatus of the AR-SNS service transmits information that can specify the current position of the user and the direction of the user (specifically, an image of the outside scene or current position information and azimuth information) to the server. The server extracts a tag corresponding to the current position from the storage unit on the basis of the information received from the client apparatus, and transmits the tag to the client apparatus. The client apparatus generates and displays information for additional presentation using the tag received from the server.
In the information display system providing the AR-SNS service described above, there has been a demand to set limits on the publication of information in order to publish the tag only to the specific users. In addition, in the information display system that provides the above AR-SNS services, both good and bad content are included in the content of tags that are transmitted from various users and are stored in a server, and content such as insult is also included therein. There has been a problem that the tag of the type of insult makes other users uncomfortable who unintentionally view the tag or results in damages to a specific person, a specific store, or the like. For this reason, there has been a demand to set limits on the accumulation of information in the information display system.